The Warriors (Gang)
The Warriors are the titular main protagonists and fictional New York City gang in 1979. Reigning over their home turf of Coney Island in Brooklyn, they have built a reputation of one of the toughest gangs in New York City. Their strength comes from the fact that each member brings their own unique toughness and skills to the gang. When brought together as a whole, the Warriors are able to make it through the perils of New York City gang warfare. Description The Warriors have no dress code besides wearing their maroon vests. In the film, the logo is a skull with wings, while in all video games and comics, it is a flaming snake. Their only known business is extortion. History The Warriors exact date of formation is not known, however, it is known that the founding members were Cleon and Vermin, and that they decided to create the gang around April 16, 1978. On that date, the Destroyers' leader, Virgil, set up a deal between him, Cleon, and Vermin with the Satan's Mothers. When Virgil didn't show, Vermin decided that they should just do the deal themselves. After the deal went sour (the product was fake, so the Satan's Mothers thought they were being set up), Cleon and Vermin ran into Tack's warehouse, where they fought their way through to the end. After beating the Satan's Mothers leaders, Spider and Tiny, the two decided to go back to the Destroyers' hangout and confront Virgil. As it turns out, Virgil set them up because he thought that Cleon was trying to go behind his back. After a heated discussion, Cleon and Vermin leave. After several months, Cleon and Vermin started their gang, and started wearing their own colors. Members *Ace (New Blood) *Ajax (Heavy Muscle; Possible Main Lieutenant) *Ash (Former New Blood; Deceased) *Cleon (Former Warlord; Deceased) *Cochise (Soldier) *Cody (New Blood) *Cowboy (Lieutenant) *D-Train (Heavy Muscle) *Fox (Former Scout; Deceased) *Jones (New Blood) *Lynx (New Blood) *Malcolm (New Blood) *Rembrandt (Artist) *Rhino (New Blood) *Royce (New Blood) *Snow (Heavy Muscle; Possible Main Lieutenant) *Swan (Warlord; Former Main Lieutenant) *Terrance (New Blood) *Vermin (Lieutenant) *West (New Blood) *Mercy (Swan's Girlfriend) *Lincoln (Cleon's Girlfriend) In The Film In the events of the film, Cyrus is killed by Luther, who blames it on the Warriors as Fox had seen him. The Warriors then have to make it from the Bronx to Coney Island while avoiding getting wrecked. They make it back, but at a price, Cleon and Fox are killed, and Ajax is arrested. In The Game As the title gang, the Warriors appear in every mission, with the exception of Roots where only Cleon and Vermin appeared as Destroyers, since the Warriors have not yet been formed at that time. In The Novel In the novel, the Warriors are known as the Coney Island Dominators and its members are all Hispanic and African-American. Jailbreak After a brawl with the Hi-Hats, the Warriors stage a war council, where they decide to break Ajax out of prison. At the prison, the Warriors are met by the Gramercy Riffs, who agree to work with them since two Riffs are also incarcerated. The two gangs stage a fake brawl to lure the guards outside. Once the guards come outside, they are jumped by the gangs while Swan heads inside to free Ajax. Once the Warriors see that Ajax is free, they retreat back to Coney Island where they celebrate their victory. Appearances *''The Warriors (Film)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - New Blood'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Real Live Bunch'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Payback'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Blackout'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Real Heavy Rep'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Writer's Block'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Adios Amigo'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Encore'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Payin' The Cost'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Destroyed'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Boys In Blue'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Set Up'' *''The Warriors (Game) - All-City'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Desperate Dudes'' *''The Warriors (Game) - No Permits, No Parley'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Home Run'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Friendly Faces'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Come Out To Play'' *''The Warriors (Game) - The Best'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Heavy Muscle'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Scout's Honor'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Sharp Dressed Man'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Bonus Objective: Coney Island'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Armies of the Night'' *''The Warriors: Jailbreak - Issue #1: Echoes In My Mind'' *''The Warriors: Jailbreak'' ''- Issue #2: Nowhere Else In Sight'' *''The Warriors: Jailbreak - Issue #3: Real Tough Mothers'' *''The Warriors: Jailbreak - Issue #4: Our Little Piece Of Turf'' *''The Warriors: Street Brawl'' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW) - Issue #27 (Easter egg) Trivia *Cleon mentions that the gang has 120 members in a deleted scene. *According to an interview with a Hells Angel member on the Howard Stern Show, the Warriors' vest logo was taken from a picture of a bike built in a California prison by an incarcerated Hells Angel, which appeared in a motorcycle magazine. It has apparently caused several fights; Hells Angels will violently defend ownership of any of their logos. As a result, all future depictions of the logo feature a flaming snake instead of the skull. The snake logo is the only Warriors logo that is sanctioned to appear on merchandise including, but limited to, t-shirts, comics, video games, replica vests, etc. *In the game, when choosing the Fury Mode difficulty, all the members have the Baseball Furies skins, while the New Bloods have BJ's skin. *As of the film and Jailbreak, the Warchief title remains vacant, as Swan is the new Warlord. The two members who could receive a possible promoting to the title are Snow and Ajax. *The Warriors make an Easter egg appearance in issue #27 of the IDW comics publication Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, where they sit among the assembled crime gangs of New York to witness an impending execution lead by the Shredder. Gallery Warriors Intro.jpg|Game intro the_warriors_back_logo_2_by_mjhumberto-d4lbpu8.png|Movie logo maxresdefault.jpg|Running from the Turnbull AC's The_Warriors_In_Game.png TheWarriors.jpg|Variant cover of the first movie adaption comic Eastereggs9-9-11.jpg|Easter egg in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #27 Fanart2.jpg|Fan art by Gryphta the_warriors_by_vialesana-d4kljsv.jpg|Fan art by Vialesana Category:Main Gangs Category:Gangs